


Pout

by Ax0reading



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slightly mean Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ax0reading/pseuds/Ax0reading
Summary: Baekhyun has a bad habit. A teeny-tiny, slightly evil pastime he enjoys way too much. And poor Chanyeol is always the victim whenever Baekhyun gets in this mood.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Pout

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Baekhyun pranking Chanyeol and Jongin in https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsMmTrxBJZU but only feeling guilty about doing it to Nini.
> 
> Credit to Dawn for the inspiration and help writing!

Standing in the electronics store with a pair of earphones in his hand, Baekhyun couldn’t help but let out an obnoxious giggle. It evolved into full blown laughter as he glanced a few aisles over to see the sleek, glossy notebooks out on display. Anticipation rising, he hurried over to the register with his purchase and head towards the dorms. The members had taken to hanging out together at the dorm recently. Sure, they all had apartments of their own, but the physical reminder of a time when they are all cramped together helped assuage the loneliness creeping in as enlistments started.

Entering the dorm, he hastily kicked off his shoes and tossed them alongside the pairs lying haphazardly at the entrance. Just from a glance he could tell Jongin, Chanyeol and Sehun were at the dorm right then. Jongin of course since he lived there, Sehun because of the Vivi sneakers with their crushed backs, and Chanyeol because Sehun and Chanyeol had been attached at the hip recently in preparation for the second comeback as Exo-SC. 

Schooling his expression, he walked into the living room and found the three men planted in front of the TV. Chanyeol and Sehun were playing some game while Jongin sat on the couch cheering them on.

Clearing his voice so he can say it unnecessarily loud, Baekhyun walked into the center of the room and announced, “Jonginnie ~~~ here you go, as hyung promised,” as he tossed the earphones to Jongin. 

“Woah! You actually got it for me! Wah!! Thanks, hyung!” Jongin lurched off the sofa to grab Baekhyun into a hug and continued to express how he was the best hyung ever as he rushed out of the room, no doubt to plug them into his laptop to test out; but Baekhyun wasn’t listening, instead his eyes were trained on the giant blonde in the room who had gone oddly still and quiet. 

Chanyeol’s eyes were focused back on Baekhyun too, eyes a little hopeful before slowly glancing up and down, taking note of his empty hands. Baekhyun made sure to keep his face as nonchalant as he could, even when Sehun started the witch cackle he called his laugh as he too took in the situation and pulled out his phone. 

“Oh my god,” the pink haired maknae wheezed to his facetime call, “Jongdae hyung, get this, Baekhyunnie hyung ended up getting Jongin the earphones! No! No! He didn’t get Chanyeol the notebook! He didn’t get him anything!”

Through it all, Baekhyun and Chanyeol remained in the same standoff of stares. Baekhyun, still carefully composed on the outside, felt his heart rate increase and little electric sparks start jumping in his stomach. 

Any moment now… just a small push maybe…

“Are you upset Chanyeollie?”

And there it was.

A pink flush started to climb up Chanyeol’s neck until it reached the very tips of his ears. He glanced down as his lips pushed out into a baby pout and started fiddling with his fingers. In that moment, sitting cross legged on the floor, he looked for all the world like a 6-foot-tall toddler.

You see, Baekhyun was known for being the mischievous one in Exo. He liked to make others laugh, and he liked when his antics lifted the mood of everyone in the room. That is usually what made him feel like he himself was happiest. But there was one thing he found an almost perverse joy in. A source of joy from something a little more nefarious. 

He loved to make Chanyeol upset. Not true – hurt feelings or crying – upset. But just enough to get that lovely pout to show. The dichotomy of his giant best friend, with his muscled build and deep voice becoming so much smaller with puffed out cheeks, rounded eyes and plush lips pushed out into an adorable frown was too much for the devil in Baekhyun to resist. Baekhyun’s weakness was a cute Chanyeol, and he was never cuter than when he was annoyed at Baekhyun.

He had to resist the urge to sweep Chanyeol into a smothering hug as Chanyeol drew his eyebrows together to approximate a glare, any attempts at looking angry thrown down the drain when he was still pouting so cutely and couldn’t look higher than the carpet near Baekhyun’s feet; instead looking more like a disgruntled puppy with his hair flopping slightly into his eyes and a pout on his lips.

Still sulking, Chanyeol started to grumble in the direction of Baekhyun’s toes, “You really didn’t get me anything? Really? Don’t you think that’s kinda unfair, I mean I got all the answers right too you know; I feel –”

Baekhyun couldn’t resist the urge anymore, he swooped down and smushed Chanyeol’s face in his hands, pushing his cheeks even more together and forcing his pout to turn into more of a gaping fish. 

“Ohhh, my Chanyeollie, are you upset, are you angry with me~~ are you angry with your Baekhyunnie?” Baekhyun cooed, his smile increasing in size as Chanyeol’s (adorable) Dumbo ears went from a light blush to bright fuschia.

“Shtop it, I’m mab ap you Baefhyun.” The taller tried fruitlessly to escape the clutches of the giggling singer to no avail. Eventually he just gave up as Baekhyun started placing loud obnoxious kisses all over his face, continuously cooing about how cute he was when he was angry at his Baekhyunnie. 

Leaning back, Baekhyun took in the sight one more time before placing one last smacking kiss and hugging him tightly. “Sorry Chanyeollie, can you forgive me? I’ll buy you a notebook later, promise.”

Baekhyun giggled softly as he felt Chanyeol heave a big sigh before hugging him back and wonder out loud why he bothers putting up with someone as annoying as Baekhyun anyway. Baekhyun just cuddled closer and laughed into the warm hollow of Chanyeol’s neck, enjoying the bright glow of happiness as Chanyeol joined him in laughter. 

“Ugh never mind hyung, they made up already, you know that Chanyeol can never stay mad at Baekhyun hyung when he does the pout thing.” Sehun ended his call and headed towards the door, booing and freely throwing thumbs downs on his way out at the two laughing idiots in the living room. 

Sehun slipped his feet back into his squished Vivi sneakers and wondered if Baekhyun would make good on his promise for the notebook. After all, tomorrow would be a whole new day for Baekhyun to drive Chanyeol crazy. As the door closed behind him, the last thing Sehun heard was Chanyeol asking “You really are going to get me a notebook, right? You aren’t still pranking me?” followed by Baekhyun’s laughter.


End file.
